Estoy Contigo
by Isabella clownheart
Summary: Es dificil asumir que la persona que amas esta enferma... es deficil para esa persona asumirlo, sobre todo cuando es una enfermedad desconocida en tu mundo...
1. Chapter 1

PESADILLA

El día estaba frío, como suele ser en esta época. Yo estaba solo dando un paseo por los jardines de Howarts, como siempre lo hacía… Digo, no es que mis amigos no quisieran acompañarme, pero es que a veces necesitaba un poco de intimidad. Pues bien, como decía, estaba caminando y pensaba seriamente en todo lo que había sucedido en este último tiempo. Estaba aquí, en mi escuela, después de la guerra, Voldemort había muerto, si, lo mate, no pensé que pudiera hacerlo, pero lo hice, y a veces tengo pesadillas del momento en el que mi varita explotó y fueron mis manos las que emitieron esos rayos que convirtieron al señor obscuro en jalea… por describir de manera somera como quedo después de eso, Si, me quedé sin varita, pero eso no fue un problema ya que desde aquel día hago magia sin varita, incluso sin mover mis labios… En realidad la pesadilla no tiene mucho que ver con la varita o con Voldemort, la verdad es que tiene que ver con la persona que mas aprecio (ojala mis amigos no se pongan celosos, no deberían… pues son diferentes tipos de afecto… en fin…) en este mundo, la persona con la que comparto mis momentos miserables y mis triunfos, la persona mas absurda y a la vez la mas profunda que jamás conocí… la persona que amo… y que se que en estos momentos me está mintiendo, descaradamente, no se sobre que, pero lo sé, cuando veo sus ojos lo sé… es algo que no quiere contarme… Increíble que no se lo quiera contar a su amigo (bueno, ese soy yo… Y con todo el historial que tenemos me siento más que agradecido que quiera ser mi amigo… con eso me conformo) y si, mi pesadilla es que después de que mi varita explota y la fuerza de los rayos de mis manos golpea al Lord obscuro, la capucha de su túnica cae de su rostro y en vez de ver esa horrible cara de serpiente, veo la cara de él…-¿En verdad creíste que dejaría que fueras feliz?- Me dice mientras Draco cae al suelo, muerto… yo lo había matado, siempre despierto llorando…

Pensaba en esto cuando a lo lejos divise una figura, un poco encorvada, se sujetaba de un árbol… En un principio no lo reconocí pero pronto vislumbré esa cabellera casi blanca que se confundía con la nieve alrededor. Era Draco y parece que estaba devolviendo el desayuno que no vi que comiera puesto que estos últimos meses llegaba muy tarde al gran comedor, parecía que siempre se quedaba dormido y aun así siempre tenía sueño – benditos aristócratas - . Corrí tan rápido como pude y cuando llegue, efectivamente había devuelto el poco desayuno que había tomado.

Si sigues así, voy a pensar que estas preñado…- reí para tratar de aliviar la situación.

Ya cállate idiota, porque no mejor me alcanzas un pañuelo o algo- respondió mi amigo, wow! que hermosos ojos… no es que sea sádico, pero con esas tremendas ojeras sus ojos eran aun mas espectaculares…

Algo, si… Una patada en el trasero es lo que debería alcanzarte, hace más de una semana que te dije que fueras a ver a Madame Pomfrey, ¿Pero tú me hiciste caso? ¡claro que no!- respondí algo cabreado… su respuesta me asombró…

¡Claro que si! Si fui y sabes que me dijo? Que con el imbecil que tenía por amigo que me hacia probar todas esas horribles y asquerosas comidas muggles… era normal que tuviera el estomago revuelto las 24 horas del día…- me respondio claramente divertido al ver mi cara…

Ya en serio, ¿fuiste a verla?...

Si… y sinceramente, estoy algo …como decirlo… insatisfecho con su respuesta a mis malestares…

Que te dijo…- comencé a preocuparme…

Me pregunto si estaba preñado…

No pude menos que reír, sabía que mi amigo era virgen…bueno no se extrañen, este es el mundo mágico y los embarazos masculinos son tan frecuentes como los femeninos, pero Draco jamás había besado a un hombre… que yo sepa, seguro que no, de lo contrario me lo habría contado.

Jajajajajaja… Esta bien señor embarazado por el espíritu santo, deja que te lleve a tu cuarto para que te cambies esa ropa… Apestas a vomito…

Espíritu Santo? Otro dicho Muggle? A que santo se refiere?...

Ya olvídalo… Es una historia muy larga… tiene como dos mil años a si que mejor ni preguntes, porque si no, te regalo el libro completo para que lo leas… - Le dije mientras subíamos las escaleras que daban a nuestros cuartos… Me encantaba ver como sus ojos brillaban cuando le contaba algo acerca de mi mundo, es increíble que él siendo un redomado amante de la sangre pura tenga tanta curiosidad por saber sobre los impuros muggles…

En serio hay un libro y todo? Wow y como se llama, de verdad que me regalas uno? Sería estupendo…

Claro se llama biblia… - si ya habíamos hablado de mis creencias y la verdad es que a mi amigo le importaban menos que un cuerno, `por lo tanto nunca mas volvimos a tocar el tema.

Ah, ya veo… Cielos tu siempre con tus cosas de muggles…

Estando en su habitación, me senté en su cama mientras él tomaba un baño caliente.

-Oye Potter, alcánzame una toalla desde el armario por favor… - por favor era una palabra que había aprendido a usar hace muy poco, pero cuando lo hacía era realmente encantador…

-Espera que ya te la alcanzo- Abrí su armario y me sorprendió lo maravillosamente ordenado que este estaba, cada cosa en su lugar, no fue difícil encontrar una toalla y una cajita también, muy hermosa, la reconocí inmediatamente, se la había regalado por su cumpleaños 18 un articulo muggle que había llamado su atención una vez que fuimos de excursión a el Dublín Muggle, era una hermosa navaja de la armada suiza. Sonreí al ver que mi amigo atesoraba las cosas que le regalaba, una sensación calida me recorrió pero la aleje de mi mente de inmediato, no quería hacerme falsas ilusiones. Tomé la toalla y toqué la puerta, una blanca mano salió a recibirla.

-Gracias- Otra palabra nueva añadida a su vocabulario.

Estaba acostumbrado a verlo desnudo, no teníamos pudores entre nosotros. Mi amor por él iba mas aya de la carne, aun así podía reconocer que su cuerpo era hermoso, de una perfección tal que ni los ángeles del cielo podían negarlo. Sus hombros, con el tiempo se habían puesto anchos y su cadera estrecha hacia que su figura fuera totalmente armoniosa, aun cuando no era musculoso, era atlético y en su estomago se marcaban unos incipientes abdominales, maravillosos. Draco era muy blanco y por su estomago corría un fino camino de bellos muy claros que desembocan en la mas perfecta pelvis y en el comienzo del bello íntimo. Su cabello ahora largo hasta la cintura le daba un aire de misticismo, como un antiguo elfo sacado de la clase de historia mágica y sus ojos, esos ojos de locura, a veces celestes, a veces grises, a veces plateados, plateados como plata fundida, sólo en momentos de gran emoción se los he visto de ese color, Sólo cuando murió en lord obscuro y se vio libre de su destino los vi de ese color.

Cuando salio del baño el alma se me cayó al piso, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y no refiero a lo que describí anteriormente. De pronto una oleada de pánico me atravesó, una vos en mi cabeza gritaba que algo estaba realmente mal. Al notar mi desesperación, Draco se puso nervioso y me miro algo cabreado.

-Se puede saber que tanto estas mirando!.

No fui capaz de decir nada, sólo señalé el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba a un costado de la habitación y espere a ver su reacción, cuando se vio, su mandíbula cayó, seguramente el tampoco lo había notado hasta ahora. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cardenales, como si lo hubieran golpeado con varas durante toda la noche.

-Que dem…- no pudo decir nada mas, y so sólo pensaba en una cosa. Si Madame Pomfrey no había notado los síntomas, yo si lo había hecho, porque yo los conocía… salí de su habitación corriendo y me fui hasta la biblioteca, sabia que había una sección de libros muggles y rogué por que el que yo necesitaba estuviera. Desesperadamente busque y rebusque hasta que lo encontré en un rincón olvidado, nadie lo consultaba porque en el mundo mágico, las enfermedades son fáciles de curar alguna casi no existen, como la que yo sospechaba que tenía Draco. En verdad esperaba estar equivocado, deseaba que sólo fuera una locura mía. De todas maneras bajé el grueso volumen del Vademecum y comencé a buscar.

_**Pues aquí esta amigas/os, va a ser una historia triste. Con mucho amor y Lemmons también. Alguien ya adivinó que es lo que tiene Draco?**_

_**Besos a todas/os**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Miedos y confesiones**

Harry bajaba las escaleras acompañado por Hermione, si bien había encontrado algunos indicios en el Vademecum no estaba del todo claro, en ningún caso podía asegurar nada… él no era médico.

-Vamos Mione, tu debes saber algo acerca de lo que estoy buscando- era la tercera vez durante dos días que Harry recurría a su amiga para intentar aclarar sus dudas.

-Harry, por última vez, no lo se… es difícil determinar nada si "tu amigo" que apropósito aun no me dices quien es no se hace los estudios apropiados… Me queda claro que debe ser de nuestro mundo, porque según tengo entendido ese tipo de patologías no afectan a magos…

-Pues… no, claro que no los afectan…

-Aunque… tengo entendido que… - por fin comenzaba a sacarle algo a su esquiva amiga- en algunos casos, en familias que recurren matrimonios consanguíneos… tu sabes, por esa estupidez de preservar la pureza de la sangre y no se que mas… - rodado de ojos incluido – Se han producido casos de incidencia en ese tipo de enfermedades, pero es algo que no se habla mucho por lo tanto no esta muy documentado… Además son tan pocas las familias tan obsesiona… espera un momento…- La chica era demasiado perspicaz…-¡Me lleva el diablo! – Harry saltó al ver la reacción de su amiga- Estas seguro de lo que me has contado? – Harry la quedó mirando…

-Que te he contado?... – Hermione rodó los ojos nuevamente…

- Ya sabes! El sueño excesivo, el vómito, los hematomas… Si esto es así, el cabezotas de Malfoy jamás ira a hacerse ningún estudio a ningún hospital que no sea San Mungo…

- Espera un momento Mione… yo no he dicho que sea Malfoy, ni nadie…

- si bla, bla, bla… escúchame bien Harry James Potter Evans, yo no soy ninguna estúpida y si quieres que te ayude, me vas a contar en este momento todo…

Harry la miro, estaba realmente mas agradecido que incordiado, necesitaba hablar con alguien de lo que acontecía, si no, su cabeza acabaría por explotar. Con una mirada de aceptación y agradecimiento Harry tomó a su amiga de la mano y la llevo hasta la biblioteca, se sentaron en una de las mesas mas apartadas, y comenzó su historia.

-Cuando la Directora McGonagall nos convocó para volver a la escuela y terminar nuestro año como correspondía, no imaginaba que también nos ofrecería las vacantes que quedaron disponibles, ya sabes, después de la guerra… -el silencio que cayó les recordó con gran dolor a aquellos que habían perdido- Yo mas que nadie me sentí feliz al saber que tu te quedarías con las aulas de aritmancia y Ron como entrenador de quiddicth, porque estaríamos juntos y tranquilos, aun cuando ustedes dos no son pareja, se que se quieren a su manera y yo los quiero a los dos juntos o no… No me pareció extraño tampoco que Malfoy fuera nombrado nuevo profesor de pociones, el principio me incordio pensar que estaríamos todos en la escuela todo el tiempo y que las viejas rencillas aflorarían. Mi asombro fue extremo cuando un día llegué a los vestidores y me encontré a Malfoy y en vez de buscar peleas me saludo de la manera más cordial posible, dentro de nuestra realidad. Ese día, Mionie, no sólo descubrí que Malfoy no era un idiota redomado consumido por el pasado, descubrí dos cosas mas, la primera; Malfoy estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por cambiar o quiza, siempre había sido así y yo nunca lo quise ver y la segunda y mas sorprendente a Malfoy le gustaba la música muggle.

- Que a Malfoy le gusta que?- La mandíbula de la chica cayo hasta el suelo…

-La música Muggle …. Y lo más increíble de esta historia Mionie…-podía haber algo mas?- por su descendencia aristocrática, Malfoy conoce variados idiomas entre ellos puedes incluir alemán, Portugués y español…

-Espera, no me digas que le gusta ese grupo que tiene nombre tapa, topa….

- Es Estopa…

-A si eso… Vaya! Pues eso si que es increíble… Ahora entiendo porque te causó simpatía, solo alguien como tú y como él podrían gustar de ese grupo…

-Si bueno, quizá si supieras algo de español… también a ti te gustaría… El punto es que cuando se le calló de su morral aquel CD de Estopa no lo podía creer, en primera que tuviera una CD, lo que significaba que tenia también un reproductor 100% muggle para escucharlo y en segunda porque ese disco era mi favorito, desde aquella mañana, nos juntamos todos los domingos a escuchar música muggle en el salón de los menesteres… Con el paso de los días fui contándole cosas de nuestro mundo, ya sabes, celebraciones, leyendas, inventos… cosas así… A cambio él me contó acerca de su vida en Malfoy Mannor acerca de su padre y sus tradiciones familiares y fue así como terminé conociendo a un hombre que a pesar de sus raíces, supo olvidar quien era y se reinvento para llegar lo que es hoy, el mejor profesor de pociones que ha visto esta escuela después de Severus Snape. -Hermione dio un respingo al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo profesor de pociones sintió un dolor en el pecho como si tuviera un agujero en el, pero decidió no decir nada, era el momento de las confesiones de Harry, quizá en alguna otra ocasión ella le contaría su historia…- Con el tiempo nos hicimos buenos amigos, claro, mantenemos nuestras distancias, ya sabes, para mantener el mito, pero la verdad es que tenemos una relación cercana y de mucha confianza, por eso es que estoy enterado de cosas intimas de él por ejemplo sé que cambio todas sus clase de este semestre para las jornada de tarde puesto que por las mañanas le cuesta un barbaridad despertar, también sé que cada 15 días se escabulle en las cocinas de la escuela para preparar un pastel, puesto que dice que la cocina es como preparar pociones…- Esa fue una estocada directa al corazón de Hermione, seguramente Malfoy había aprendido eso de su padrino- La ultima vez que le vi, estaba vomitando hasta el alma al lado del lago y cuando lo llevé a su habitación para que se cambiara de ropa, cuando salió del baño noté que tenía hematomas en su cuerpo como si le hubieran golpeado, cosa que es imposible… Tiene grandes ojeras y Madame Pomfrey no sabe que tiene… Dios… En verdad pienso que esto es grave… en mi mundo ya lohe visto… supongo que tu también… Por favor Mione, ayúdame, se que en tu cabeza debe haber algo que yo este pasando por alto… No puedo imaginar que sería de él si mis sospechas son acertadas... que sería de mi si a él le sucede algo…-lo ultimo fue dicho casi en un susurro como si en realidad Harry lo hubiera dicho para él mas que para su amiga, pero ella, realmente tenaz le había escuchado, no sólo con sus oídos si no que también con su corazón… lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos al recordar el dolor de perder a la persona amada…

- Lo amas… -fue una aseveración, no una pregunta… Harry bajó los ojos y ya no dijo nada mas, esperaba el rechazo de su amiga en cualquier momento… cosa que jamás llegó.

-Harry, escúchame con atención jamás te disculpes por sentir lo que sientes, ni siquiera con la mirada como acabas de hacerlo ahora… el amor es la cosa mas hermosa que pueda existir y si tus sospechas son correctas Malfoy va necesitarte mas que nunca, aunque él no te ame a ti necesitará de un hombro en el que apoyarse y es tu deber, como la persona mas cercana que tiene en estos momentos estar con él… No te desesperes Harry… Hoy mas que nunca debes tener la cabeza fría y el corazón abierto, yo no creo que le seas tan indiferente a Malfoy, si no, no compartiría contigo su intimidad, créeme que lo conozco mas de lo que tu crees…-Hermione recordó todas las horas que había pasado con el padrino de Malfoy hablando acerca de él-.

-Bueno pero ese no es el punto en estos momentos… mi amor por él podrá esperar hasta acabar con esta incertidumbre… después de saber que pasa con él, me preocuparé por mi corazón… ahora Mione, por favor piensa, piensa y ayúdame…

- La repuesta es muy simple- Harry se la quedo mirando… estaba listo para escuchar..-Presta atención, mañana por la mañana le llevarás un vaso de jugo de betabeles (betarragas), harás que se lo tome en ayunas, los betabeles tienen gran cantidad de hierro, si lo soporta, no deberás preocuparte, pero si lo vomita, será mejor que busques la manera de convencerlo de que se haga estudios de sangre muggles. Cuando el organismo tiene insuficiencia de hierro rechaza las grandes cantidades de este y ese es un síntoma claro de que tiene anemia, ahora de lo otro, sólo con los exámenes correspondientes podrás saber…

Harry se levanto y besó a su amiga…

-Mione, eres la mejor, sabía que podía confiar en ti…- no estaba feliz, peo con esto podría salir de sus preocupaciones…

La noche pasó muy lenta, Harry ya había arreglado lo de los betabeles con los elfos de la cocina. Cuando fueron las siete de la mañana, ya estaba vestido y bajando hacia el despacho de Draco en las mazmorras (hay cosas que jamás cambiarán) con una charola con un vaso de jugo de betabeles. Cuando entro en el cuarto de Malfoy, lo encontró aun dormido, acostado entre sabanas de satén negro, parecía un ángel caído. Por un momento Harry olvidó a que había ido. El pecho de Draco subía y bajaba rítmicamente, su largo cabello se desparramaba por las almohadas de la cama, un largo suspiro salió de sus labios y Harry creyó morir al escuchar que su amigo lo llamaba en sueños, no podía ser… lo había llamado… a él! Quizá Hermione tenía razón y Draco talvez sólo talvez si sentía algo mas que amistad por él… Harry Aún temblaba como una hoja cuando se acerco y dejo en la mesita de noche el vaso con jugo… y los espasmos se hicieron aun mas incontrolables cuando se acercó para despertarlo… un poco avergonzado se sentó en una de las orillas de la gran cama y se permitió sólo un minuto más para observar a su amigo…

-Malfoy, despierta… te he traído algo que acaba de llegarme desde el Londres Muggle, seguro te encantará…

-Maldición Harry…- Draco levantó la cabeza de la almohada, se veía algo demacrado, Harry esperó a que le llegara una almohada o un zapato, por tener la osadía de despertarlo pero en vez de eso se quedó mudo al escuchar el regaño y el motivo de enojo de su amigo…

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas Malfoy cuando estamos solos…- Una mirada sugerente, un tono de voz nunca escuchado antes… Mejor olvidar lo que estaba pensando…Harry tomó el vaso y se lo acercó a su amigo.

-Toma- le dijo aun algo nervioso- Es jugo de betabeles, te encantará es un poco fuerte al principio, pero tiene un toque dulce, que hace que sea una delicia.

Draco tomó el vaso y se lo bebió todo, cuando acabo miró a Harry con cara de pocos amigos y le dijo.

-Pues te diré que es la peor mierda que me has dado a probar desde que me das a probar sabores muggle para hacer mis pasteles, definitivamente no voy a hacer pastel de ese sabor jamás…- Draco dejó el vaso encima de la mesita de noche, se incorporó y se estiró para dirigirse al baño, mientras tanto, Harry esperaba nervioso.-A propósito, que vas a hacer esta tarde, porque encontré una nueva pista de Estopa, ya sabes, es vieja pero no la había escuchado antes… –Los minutos pasaban y Harry se sentía con mas esperanzas- No lo sé estos chicos de primero si que no saben nada, es muy difícil hacer que aprendan…- 5 minutos y nada..- Pues yo creo de Weasley se demora demasiado en ponerlos a volar…- 7 minutos…- Mcgonagall hizo bien en jubilar Filch, desde que su gata murió el también parecía mas muerto que viv…-nausea 1 y la preocupación martillea en la cabeza de Harry…- Creo que el…-nausea 2 y las esperanzas se fueron a la basura…-jugo, no me sentó bien…Maldición- Draco voló hasta el baño mientras Harry corría tras él, cuando entró, lo encontró doblado frente al excusado, vomitando hasta el alma. Con infinita preocupación Harry le recogió el cabello mientras Draco terminaba de eliminar el exceso de hierro de su estomago. Una vez que acabó, se sentó en el suelo frío y Harry se sentó a su lado, cuando Draco iba a empezar a despotricar contra el bendito jugo Harry posó un dedo en los labios de su amigo, una caricia jamás antes realizada, Draco abrió los ojos estupefacto, Harry jamás se le había acercado tanto…

-Draco, tenemos que hablar…

* * *

Pues ya está… Espero que les guste… A propósito, si quieren que incluya un capítulo sobre la historia de Hermione, solo digan y lo tendrán…

¿Ya saben que es lo que tiene Draco?

De todas maneras en el siguiente capitulo lo sabrán.

Muchos besos y pórtense mal para que lo pasen bien… ahahahahahah….

-

.


End file.
